


El sentido de Eros y Thanatos

by HainneRain09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HainneRain09/pseuds/HainneRain09
Summary: Ella no es una mala mujer, sólo tuvo la crianza equivocadaÉl trabajaba con la muerte pero no por ello despreciaba la vida.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov





	El sentido de Eros y Thanatos

"Ella no era una mala mujer, sólo tuvo la crianza equivocada.  
Él trabajaba con la muerte, pero no por eso despreciaba la vida"

Eros 

Su vida de alguna forma había sido sencilla, trabajaba como espía y asesino de aquellos que intentaban hacer algo en contra de lo establecido o de lo correcto. Algunos lo llamaban el trabajo perfecto, pero éste distaba mucho de serlo. 

Acabar con la vida de alguien no era sencillo, tenía su grado de dificultad pero él con el tiempo lo supo manejar. 

En el trabajo era preciso, de ahí su nombre clave, daba siempre en el blanco y nunca dudaba sobre qué hacer, pero en su vida diaria, en un sentido más íntimo y personal era una persona radiante y felíz, él trabajaba con la muerte, pero no por eso despreciaba la vida. 

Cuando joven soñó con algún día conocer a alguien y sentar cabeza, dejaría en tela de juicio el retirarse de S. H. I. E. L. D. y si lo hacía trabajar en el campo sería lo ideal donde tendría una familia y criaría a sus hijos, sin embargo con el tiempo esto distó de algún día volverse realidad. No abandonó el sueño de conocer a alguien y sentar cabeza porque conoció a alguien, pero vivir una vida tranquila lejos de las flechas y conflictos internacionales jamás se cumpliría tras enamorarse de ella, la chica que alguna vez fue su objetivo a eliminar.

Fue en un invierno cuando le otrogaron la misión, debía eliminar a un espía ruso que estaba causando problemas a nivel internacional asesinando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino, Barton tomó la misión pues alguien debía darle una lección. No obstante enorme fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró no con un hombre alto y robusto como la mayoría de sujetos que enfrentaba sino a una hermosa y delicada mujer. 

Para todo hay una primera vez y esa fue la de él, nunca antes se había tenido que enfrentar contra un brutal asesino en el cuerpo de una mujer y eso — o quizás algo más— por primera vez lo hicieron dudar. Sin embargo la chica no dudó, se enfrentó a él como si en ella no existiera un pequeño rastro de humanidad sólo un software programado para matar. Hawkeye no tuvo elección, debía completar la misión y sin importar cuán bello fuera su objetivo lo tenía que cumplir.

Fue una pelea difícil, era ágil, astuta y muy fuerte, toda una femme fatale, cuando la tenía frente a él lista para recibir el golpe final ambas miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran claros pero irradiaban una tremenda oscuridad, su corazón se encogió de sobremanera haciéndolo tomar una decisión... 

Él trabajaba con la muerte pero no por eso despreciaba la vida. 

Habló con Fury y logró convencerlo de meterla al equipo a cambio de mantenerla vigilada y que proporcionara información que ayudara a detener la red de maleantes para los que trabajaba, con el tiempo no sólo descubrió aue no era una mala mujer, sólo tuvo la crianza equivocada, se volvió un elemento fundamental para el equipo y para su vida también.


End file.
